Rén
The People, or Rén in their language, culturally consider themselves the only 'true people' of all intelligent life. The definition of personhood is deeply-rooted in their culture, the development of their language, and their caste system. Just as important as personhood is the concept of certainty; multiple distinct single words exist for probability of fact, many of which can be layered (we know this is the case because of this, believe it to be the case because of this, consider it possible because of this, et cetera). In recent memory, the People drove the dzerva to near-extinction. The only reason the People did not 'finish the job' lies in that desire for certainty - after an overwhelming and overpowering initial assault, their army paused to research captive dzerva. Among the People, there are stories of a kin-species - the People call them "ghost people" (guǐrén) for their tendency to appear and disappear at a moment's notice. Overall Physiology The Rén, compared to most other intelligent species, are physically very impressive. Males and females both typically stand seven to eight feet tall. Both genders are very powerfully-built by nature, and culture tends to impart a habit of fitness on the individual. Rén have elongated, stiff ears and deeply furrowed brows and nasal ridges. Rather than body hair, Rén have a microscopic toothlike structure that grows in their skin. Sexual dimorphism is present in the Rén, though not significantly in terms of scale or build. Rén have teeth oriented toward fierce predation - prominent canines and pointed incisors, and molars to shred large meaty masses. The musculature of the Rén face has a natural downward curvature to the lips, toward the base of the jaw; pairing this with the significant furrowing elsewhere on the Rén face has led to a perception in other intelligent species that the Rén are constantly furious. Time underground has driven them toward a significant tendency of albinism; while individual members of the species occasionally possess a hint of blond, brown, or grey in their hair or coat, predominantly their fur is white. A curious quality to the Rén pupillary structure lends the impression that their eyes are veiny and white. Species Mechanics *All People are capable of seeing ultraviolet light and hearing ultra high frequencies. *The People are very large. If a weapon states it requires two hands to wield, they can instead wield it single-handed at -2 to attack rolls. Culture The Staatsren have segregated themselves into numerous isolationist warren-states, frequently warring between them. Occasionally throughout history, a single ruler has emerged from a warren-state and conquered several (or all) of the others, but hostility and tension and the superior-minded, aggressive nature of Staatsren society has always seen these dynasties end. Cultural mechanics *Staatsren culture enforces a waking routine of physical and mental exercises. Any individual that does not exhibit the discipline necessary to keep up with such a routine is placed in distasteful service roles within society - cleaning streets and hauling shit, farming or droving herd-insects. As a result, Staatsren are rarely tired or fatigued.